


New World

by Lordofdeathn



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Claimed, F/F, FIRST FTWD FIC!!, I felt like it needed to be done.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordofdeathn/pseuds/Lordofdeathn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt like being the first to write a FTWD fic. So here. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And because I'm Clexa trash heres Clexa too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New World

Alicia had everything planned out. She would leave home, go to university and finally escape her smothering family. Or the disaster of one. Her Mother, Her drug addled brother. Sure she loved them and would always be there for them but they were getting so.... Smothering. She couldn't breathe. Couldn't have fun or go to parties. And now with her mothers boyfriend and his family entering the picture its even worse. He's one of her teachers. 

But now, shes stuck with them. As the world she knew. Destroys itself around her, tears everything she knew to pieces. And thrusts new challenges into her life. The dead roam the earth. Looking for prey to feast on. Flesh to tear from the bone, people to rip apart. Alicia won't become some undead freaks dinner. No, she vows to stay alive to spite them. And because she really doesn't feel like dying. 

However, in this world shes grateful for her family. Shes not alone in this fight. The fight for survival. The fight to avoid being torn apart and feasted on, to avoid becoming the undead. So maybe her mothers new squeeze isn't so bad, and his family are nice. And the new people are quite sweet. And this Lexa girl looks like her twin. Its actually quite creepy. Who knew doppelgangers were real? She doesn't mind her really. She's broody and Stoic. Unless that blonde is around. Clarke was it? Lexa melts when shes around her. Shes pretty sure they are dating and its quite cute to watch Lexa turn from broody to... Heart eyes. 

So yeah, these people aren't so bad. Maybe she can survive after all. And avoid the Clexa tent. She really doesn't need  _that_ kind of confirmation on whether or not those two are dating. 


End file.
